


That Shower Scene

by ThisCalmsMe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Shower Sex, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCalmsMe/pseuds/ThisCalmsMe
Summary: Barchie shower scene, that's it. That's the summary. NOT for underage viewingNot beta'd, I guarantee there will be spelling and grammar mistakes, but given the content.. do you really care?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	That Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Barchie shippers, I completely fell out of love with Riverdale these last 2 years. I still watched it, but the need to write fanfics died within me, but after the last episode I HAD to get this out of my head, so I typed it up and now I'm sharing it.. this is the first time I've ever published something so.. well.. you'll see, and I am very nervous about it, please let me know what you think. I'm tempted to post a less raunchy version.. let me know what you think!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

Archie had been sneaking looks over at Betty for the best part of an hour now. They were working mostly in silence. The house had been demolished in the fight with the ghoulies and the clean up was monumental. Still, he and Betty worked through the mess systematically, it was eerie how they worked around each other. Twisting and turning out of each other's way in an almost dance. It was natural. Almost domestic in a way, and he loved it.

He looked up again to sneak a glance, a subtle look at her body for the nth time and noticed she was almost finished with her sweeping. A strange jolt of panic ran through Archies veins at the thought of her leaving soon, he cleared his throat needing to prolong her company as much as possible.   
  


“I’m grateful for your help Betty”

“Believe me I’d rather been dealing with this mess than the one I made at my own house”

”I’m sorry to hear about that”

and he was. He can’t help but feel a little guilty, after all, it was he who told Betty about seeing Polly with the ghoulies.

Betty sighs before giving a small smile, helping eliminate his guilt slightly.

“it’s ok, it will be ok.. I hope”. Betty responds before returning to the task at hand, she has less than 30 seconds of work left by Archies calculation, and he feels that jolt of panic again. So he continues.

”Hey, after Pops party I thought you me Jughead and Veronica could hang out, just the four of us, we haven’t done that yet”.

Archie holds his breath, watching for Betty's response. He isn’t sure about how things are with Betty and Jughead after their 7-year separation. He couldn’t help but notice the frosty atmosphere between them at Pops. He also couldn’t help the sick joy that filled him with, he needs to stop this. He and Betty are friends. The last time he allowed himself to go down this path he got hurt, really hurt. The kind of hurt that causes someone to run away and join the army, hurt.

Bettys smile makes him a little bit weak when she responds, “Yeah, no, that’s a nice idea..let’s do that”

Archie let go of the breath he was holding with a breathy “cool” not able to help the smile on his face.

He watches Betty put down the broom and he knows he is out of time, he looks around feeling nervous, hands patting his jeans in an attempt to squash the impulse of what he really wants to do with his hands. He reaches in his mind for reasons to keep her close.  
  


He takes a few steps closer, “ Hey, do you want some pizza?” He feels lame as soon as the question is out there. Why is he so nervous? this is Betty. Archie and Betty. It shouldn’t be this awkward between them. He watches her reaction intently, she looks a little unsure, so he quickly tags on

“it’s the least I can do to thank you for everything”

He watches some internal conflict behind her eyes before she replies

”yeah, pizza, yeah that sounds great”

it’s embarrassing how happy that answer makes him, he walks over to grab the phone to make the order.

Pizza with Betty. This is what he needs, they used to hang out like this all the time and he isn’t afraid to admit how much he has missed it, missed her, this is what Betty and Archie do best and he’s excited to see what the evening has in store for them.

He thinks he detects subtle flirting from her too, maybe he could brush her hand with his while reaching for a slice, maybe their knees will bump together and they will look up into each other's eyes and they will both lean in, slowly, and he’ll finally taste her lips again after all this time. The thoughts make him feel a bit giddy until he looks down and sees he is covered in sweat, he groans internally, his fantasy will have to be delayed slightly until he cleans up.

”gonna take a shower first” he announces, hoping he can shower, dry and dress at record speed.

”oh,” Betty says gaining his attention, he turns to look at her while she speaks.

”..I should..erm..me too” Betty continues whilst rubbing her fingers across her collarbones, showing the slick skin there.

Archies cock twitches

”Do you want to go first?”

”Should I go home first?”

they both answer at the same time.

Archie can’t help it. He pictures them in the shower together, before quickly pushing that thought away, he feels like such a letch, lusting after Betty like this, he knows his thoughts are written all over his face, he can’t help it, he’s always been terrible at hiding his feelings. He looks at Betty's body _again_ and He can’t help appreciate how gorgeous she is, she’s a woman now, with womanly curves and full lips he is itching to taste, lick, suck, bite, he can feel the desire for her start to overwhelm him.   
  


But then, he sees her looking at him and he knows without a doubt she is thinking the same thing... at least he thinks he does, he hopes he does. They stare at each other for a beat longer until Archie tentatively holds out his hand, praying to all the gods old and new that she takes it, that she understands what he is offering here.

Betty doesn't take her eyes off Archie as she slowly reaches out and puts her hand in his, squeezing slightly, confirming she wants this too. 

Betty bites her lip, he doesn’t know if she means to do it seductively but he is so turned on right now he can barely think let alone walk.

He starts to walk backwards a few steps, pulling Betty along with him. She follows easily, never letting go even when they reach the stairs and Archie turns to face forward, managing somehow to walk up the stairs and not run like he wants to.

They don’t say a word whilst climbing the stairs and he starts to wonder if this is such a good idea after all, until he looks back and she’s Betty again, biting her lip, trying to stifle the smile he knows so well.

They get to the bathroom hands still in hold, Betty is looking down at said hands, until her eyes slowly travel up, looking at him and he can’t take it anymore.   
  


He reaches out with his free hand pulling their faces close and smashes their lips together, it's intense and passionate and he has never felt anything like this before, not even with Betty herself.   
  
Betty is the first to break the kiss, both panting for air. She unclips her dungarees and lets them fall to the floor, shaking the pile of denim from her feet.

Standing there in nothing but a white T-shirt and black thong.   
Archie swallows, a mantra of _I’m going to fuck Betty_ playing on repeat in his head, disabling any other brain functions such an exhaling. Archie is staring, he knows he is staring. But he doesn’t care. He needs to memorise every second of this.

His eyes meet Bettys and he can see a sparkle of mischief in her eyes as she reaches down and slowly lifts the white cotton from her sweat-slick body, the look in her eye almost a challenge, daring him to do the same. He finally comes out of his Betty induced coma and quicker than he ever has, takes off his jeans and boxers in one before yanking off his shirt like it offends him.   
  


He stands there, breathing hard after that sprint to get naked and looks back at Betty, raising his eyebrows, challenging back.

Betty stands speechless, eyes roaming over Archies body, licking her lips in anticipation, before bending and hooking her thumbs underneath her thong and dragging it down her legs. Archie doesn’t think he will survive this. Last to go is her bra, as it falls to the floor with a quiet thump, both stand naked, looking at each other and Archie is painfully hard.

He reaches behind the shower curtain to turn on the water, never taking his eyes off Betty's body. The mantra in his head gets louder _I’m going to fuck Betty, I’m going to fuck Betty, I.am.going.to.fuck.Betty_.

Betty is the first to step into the shower, Archie seconds later, just as he is pulling the shower curtain back to keep with spray from hitting the bathroom floor - Betty is on him. They crash together like nothing he has ever known, the feel of her against him, he can’t get enough, his hands and lips are everywhere all at once and the sounds she is making, making for him, will stay with him forever, and he needs to be inside her like yesterday.  
  
Until a thought creeps up and stops him. Condom.

”Condom” he mumbles against Betty's lips trying to pull himself away so he can quickly grab his wallet, he thinks he still has one in there.   
  


“No” Betty insists “don’t stop” she moans as she pulls his hands back to her body and continues to attack his mouth

Archie groans again “we can’t, we need to be safe Betty”

Betty still refusing, pushes Archie’s back against the cold tiles gets on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear “ just finish in my mouth”

That’s when Archie's brain truly short circuits and things become animalistic. He grabs her, changing their positions slamming Betty against the tiles, lips and tongues everywhere when he runs his hands down her body and pushes 2 fingers inside of her, she is so wet and ready he feels dizzy, he continues to suck on her neck, while he flicks his wrist, pumping in and out. His lips move to her ear,

“are you going to eat my cum, Betty?” The dirty talk was unexpected, but an amazing surprise.

Betty tries to respond but all she manages are a few consonants between moans

Archie turns her head back so he can whisper in her ear again “well, seems only fair I do the same”   
  


Betty whips her head back to look in his eyes, need and desire building with every blink before Archie is on his knees lifting Bettys' leg and letting it rest on his shoulder.   
  
He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t overthink that he is about to lick Betty here, just follows his urges and keeping with the rhythm of his fingers does one, two long licks across her clit, savouring the taste, the smell, the feel of it across his tongue.  
Betty twitches forward, hand smacking on his shoulder. He looks up and smirks before going back, with quicker shorter strokes of his tongue across her clit. The noises she makes steer him on, her hand moves from his shoulder into his hair, pushing his face closer, pulling his hair slightly. He can’t get enough. He starts to curl his fingers whilst sucking on her clit and he knows she is close, her body is convulsing and the soft panting he can hear over the roar of the shower is getting quicker. He hears the breath leave her and her fist tightens in his hair and then she is coming on his tongue and he is taking everything. Betty falls back against the tiles still riding the aftershocks of pleasure while he continues to suck and pump his fingers in and out of her.   
  


Archie stands with a very self-satisfied smirk on his face, catching Betty as she pitches forward.

”I don’t think I can stand straight after that” she giggles before crashing their mouths together again.

He knows she can taste herself and that thought drives him to finally, _finally_ , do what he has wanted to do for, he daren't linger on just how long he has wanted to do this.

It's a blur of flesh and limbs as he grabs her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and entering her tight, wet, perfect opening. He walks forward, crashing her back against the tiles for leverage and fills her to the hilt whilst simultaneously having some kind of religious experience.   
Betty moans again in both pleasure and pain at in the intrusion, he stills for a second or two, letting her adjust to the feel of him.

”you ok?” He pants out 

Betty looks up from behind her lashes, desire and lust more than apparent in her gaze, she nods slowly, “don’t stop”, she says before her hands are in his hair again, pulling his face back to her where they crash together once more, Archie starts to thrust, every movement bringing new sounds from Betty's lips, it’s his new favourite thing in the whole world, making Betty lose control like this.

He feels her bottom lip drag across his cheek “tell me when, and I’ll get on my knees” she says before giving in to another moan. Archie can’t believe this is happening, this is _Betty. This_ is BETTY! His thrusts become faster and harder, he needs to make her cum again. He takes one hand from around her thigh and reaches up to tangle his hand in her hair, stroking down her face. He needs to touch all of her. He moves his mouth from sucking on her neck, likely marking her but not caring one bit, back to her mouth, her gorgeous full lips, biting down whilst running his free hand down the side of her body. Thumb brushing across her nipple causing more moans until he reaches down rubbing fast small circles on her clit, knowing his release won’t be long -especially with the way she is running her nails down his back.   
  


He feels a fluttering on his tip and he knows she is close, he pants in her ear “are you close?”   
  


“so so close” Betty manages between ragged breaths, Archie's fingers on her clit go double time, he bends his head, lips and tongue running over her breasts until he takes her breast in his mouth and he hears that telltale sound of one harsh intake of breath, it feels like he waits an eternity for her to breath out again, the tightening around his cock almost too much while he feels the gush of wetness around him. He doesn’t wait anymore.

”on your knees” he quickly breaths out, using all his determination to hold back until Betty is before him.

No longer after Betty is down, Archie is reaching for her and putting his cock across her tongue, releasing years of pent up sexual tension down her throat. He hears her swallow and feels her suck out every last drop, he opens his eyes and looks down to see Betty running her tongue up and down his length, giving him a thorough clean.

He helps her to stand and he looks at her, this absolute goddess, who has just given him the best sex of his life. He knew after years of sexual tension it would be good but he didn’t think it would be so mind-blowingly good. Because his mind is. Blown that is. Brain function having technical difficulties.  
  


They continue to stare at one another, not sure what happens next. Did he just ruin their friendship for good?

Before he can say anything, Betty reaches behind him, grabs the bottle of body wash and starts to wash her body. Archie smiles to himself at how right and normal this surprisingly feels. Then he turns and bends down for the shampoo. Knowing they will swap places shortly and he can clean himself under the spray.

Betty is the first to get out of the shower. He watches as she climbs out bends to gather her clothes and then turns to search for a towel.

"Grab the bathrobe behind the door," he says while turning the shower off and stepping out himself. 

Betty drops her bundle of clothes and puts on the robe, rubbing up and down her own arms both to get dry and warm up. Archie imprints the vision of her in his robe for lifetimes to come. Everything about this just feels _right._

Betty leaves with her clothes and retreats to his old room. 

Archie starts to look around for his own towel. He wraps the towel he finds around his waist and starts to dry himself. He pulls on his boxers when he gets a mischievous idea. He knows he has a good body. He has worked hard on it, all those years in the army, and he knows Betty doesn't object to the sight going off past events. So he grabs the rest of his clothes to get dressed in his own room with Betty, needing to be back in her company as soon as possible.

He walks in and sees her on his temporary fold-out, lounging with a glowing, content smile on her face. Pride washes over him, knowing he is the reason for such a smile.

He watches her checking out his abs whilst pulling his jeans back on, planning to leave his shirt off for as long as he can, knowing how it affects her.

"Betty? What just happened?". Archie asks, curious to know her thoughts on all this. His own thoughts running too fast to catch and make sense of.

Betty giggles, "I don't know? Something we've been wanting to do since high school but never got around to?"

Archie sits to put his socks on, not missing the way Betty is hungrily taking in the sight of him, still shirtless.

"Yeah, sounds about right" he responds, trying to play it cool.

"Just to be clear...were.." Archie starts. Needing clarification for once. All the words not spoken between himself and Betty in the past could fill a book.

He leaves the statement unfinished, letting her decide what this is. 

"Friends" Betty answers without skipping a beat. "Just good old friends" 

Archie smiles back, hoping to mask the tiny hint of disappointment at Betty's answer.

"We're both single adults, we're allowed to have fun every now and then, right?

Hope blooms in Archies chest at the hint of a repeat performance. In an effort to come across as casual as Betty he replies 

"Yeah, and it's OK if we keep this to ourselves?" 

He sees something flicker across Betty's face but it's gone before he can examine it.

"Yeah, Veronica is a married woman and Jughead and I haven't dated for seven years so.."

He is watching her intently and is caught off guard by the fuck me eyes she shoots him before finishing her answer "I think it's OK"

If she keeps looking at him like that there is going to be a round 2. Archie pushes those particular thoughts down and instead just smiles back with a breathy answer of his own, "okay. Good" 

When she bites her lips in the most innocent of ways. He almost reaches for her again. But then something starts vibrating on the floor. Upon closer inspection, it's coming from Betty's pile of clothes. 

Betty reaches down to see a missed call and a text from her mom. 

"Looks like mom needs some help with the twins. Polly is still MIA. And since it's _my_ fault. I need to go and help" Betty explains rolling her eyes.

Archie just nods, looking around the room to hide the disappointment of her leaving. Betty lets the robe fall off herself, bending to reach the rest of her clothes and she is...Naked. very. very naked. Archie is stunned. Betty dresses quickly while Archie is still in shock at the embodiment of sex in front of him. He looks up when he hears her giggle, obviously amused that she has rendered him speechless.

"Rain check on that pizza?" Betty asks as she walks to the door, turning to say goodbye before she goes to leave.

"Definitely" Archie responds. Unable to stop himself from checking out her body one last time.

They both smile at one another, big, real smiles, and then she's gone and he can hear her walking down the stairs and opening and closing his front door.

"Definitely," he says again to himself. Then he throws himself on the fold-out bed that Betty just vacated, closes his eyes and tries to relive the last hour all over again.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? What did you think? I have a few other drabbles rolling around my head that i might publish, I haven't written anything in ages so i'm pretty rusty! Let me know if you want to see more Barchie drabbles and as always, kudos and comments are so appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
